Christmas Tales
by Acsuperman
Summary: Follow our favorite school girls in their Christmas adventures as they spend time with each other!
1. Chapter 1

An Otaku's Christmas

Hey everyone, I was just wanting wish all of you a Merry Christmas! Everyone is making Christmas one-shots (including me) But I decided that would be too mainstream to do twice! XD So this is a two shot that I'm posting that I really hope that all of you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>At the Cosplay Cafe's Christmas Party<strong>

"Thanks for coming!" Konata waved as the guests arrived. Konata and the rest of the staff were all dressed as Santa for the duration of the party. "Kagamin, you came!" Konata ran over and hugged her Tsundere.

"Of course I'd come to see you Konata!" Kagami smiled sweetly. "But get off." She said, her voice becoming stern.

"Yes ma'am!" Konata shouted as she detached herself from Kagami, surprising the girl in the process.

"Wow, you actually let go." Kagami commented.

"Well, I'm Santa! I have to grant the wish of anyone who comes in!" Konata threw her short arms in the air for emphasis. Kagami smiled at how cute her Otaku was being.

_Obviously she isn't very good._ Kagami sighed in her head. She had expected Konata to argue to keep ahold of Kagami as usual, after which Kagami would probably have given in. Kagami didn't know why getting hugged by her friend made her happy, but it did and she no longer minded it when it did happen. The door opened and closed again.

"Hiyori, you came!" Patricia shouted.

"Hey Patty, wouldn't miss it for all the manga in Japan!" Hiyori responded with a smile.

"Man Hiyori, you sure have been coming a lot." Konata commented from the table she was currently waiting on, which, by pure chance of course, happened to be Kagami's.

"Oh-Well, I like it here, ya know?" Hiyori blushed a bit. In truth, the Otaku had only been coming every day to see one Patricia Martin, the American who had captured Hiyori's heart. Luckily for her, Patricia had, upon seeing Yutaka and Minami get together, commented on how she wouldn't mind dating a girl if she loved her a great deal. Unfortunately, Hiyori was confident she didn't meet the requirements for turning her fellow Otaku. "So when's curfew on this party?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, the crowd has to be out by 11, but it will probably take until about 1 in the morning to clean up." Patricia figured. "So we have a couple of hours!" Patricia cheered, happy to have hours to spend with the girl she loved. She had tried to drop hints, subtle and not. She had complimented Hiyori's drawing, something she knew the girl loved to do, and even gone so far as to comment on how she "wouldn't mind" dating a girl. Yet she still seemed oblivious. Patricia knew Hiyori liked Yuri; she constantly drew Yutaka and Minami in such positions that would embarrass them, even now that they were dating!

"What activities have been planned?" Kagami asked. Konata hummed. Suddenly, she grabbed the Tsundere by the hand and dragged her up onto the stage that was regularly used for performing live action anime dances. "Ko-Konata!" Kagami shouted as the entire cafe looked at the two. Konata looked at Kagami with a cat grin.

"Karaoke." Konata smiled. Kagami blushed.

"Konata, that's incredibly embarrassing!" Kagami whispered.

"I know; you just look so cute when you're embarrassed! Come on, you have a great singing voice!" Konata urged as she started the music. Kagami recognized it instantly, though was still very self-conscious.

"F-Fine..." Kagami mumbled as she took a mic. Konata giggled in her head at seeing how cute the girl she had a crush on was being. The words kicked in and Kagami began to sing.

_So plain, so clear, I want to forget it  
>...Y'know!<br>But then, it drags out all on its oooown, ugh,  
>I'm disgusted!<em>

Kagami didn't exactly seem very enthusiastic. She was extremely nervous as her shy side almost completely took over. Suddenly, Kagami felt something in her other hand. She looked to see it was in fact someone, not something. Konata had grabbed Kagami by the hand and smiled. Kagami saw that Konata also had a mic.

_It's plain cut, clear cut, I just want to rage  
>...Okay!<br>But then, It can't be helped, no matter what I saaay, ugh,  
>It's disgusting<br>_

Konata sang with Kagami. This simple act completely wiped away the Tsundere's inhibitions. She opened up and started singing whole-heartily with Konata. Their fingers subconsciously laced together, their faces pressed together. Kagami was quickly getting wrapped up in singing.

_Okay, here's the question  
>Will we make up in a healthy way<br>Or will we make up and eat lunch  
>Ahead of time, with a smile?<br>That's right, I'm so observant  
>Getting hungry from being angry<br>Is a no-good vicious circle  
>So, what on the menu will you decide on?<br>Decide! Decide!_

They finished. The whole of the cafe burst into applause as the two girls bowed. It was as Kagami started to leave that she realized that her's and Konata's fingers were still interlaced. Kagami blushed and let go as Konata's heart warmed a bit. Kagami walked back to her table, her cheeks luminescent, and sat down.

"Woohoo, go Senpai!" Hiyori and Patricia cheered, darkening the hue of Kagami's face.

"That's my wife!" Konata put a hand on Kagami's shoulder proudly. Kagami's face looked as if it held more than half the blood content of her body.

"I'm not your wife!" Kagami shouted at Konata weakly. She didn't know why she kept losing the nerve to yell at the Otaku when she irritated Kagami. That in and of itself was annoying. Kagami looked to see about ten minutes had passed. _This is gonna be a long party..._ Kagami sighed in her head, though not displeased by this realization. She wouldn't mind spending two hours with Konata.

"Hey Konata, we need you in here!" A Santa yelled from the kitchen.

"On my way! Sorry Kagamin, I'll be back as soon as I can!" Konata flashed a sincere smile to Kagami, telling the girl that Konata was glad she was there. Kagami's heart warmed.

_She looked cute there..._Kagami thought, even as Konata ran to the kitchen. _I wonder why I liked singing with her so much..._ Kagami wondered.

"Hiyori, we should sing something too!" Patricia shouted.

"You want to?" Hiyori asked with equal enthusiasm. Patricia nodded.

"Let's go girl!" Patricia ran up to the stage similar to how Konata had, except she didn't have to drag her partner behind her. Kagami watched the two sing together on the stage, noting how close the two seemed. As the first song ended, Kagami clapped for the two, even though she hadn't recognized the song. As Patricia was about to exit the stage, the music started on a different song. She looked back to see Hiyori with a smile and still holding a mic.

"Again?" Hiyori asked. Patricia seemed to light up.

"You know it!" She shouted enthusiastically. So the two continued to sing with each other. Kagami got up from her table and went over to the shelf and selected a manga she knew Konata wanted her to read. She walked back to her table, sat down, and began to read.

**An hour later**

Kagami finally finished the manga and closed it, sighing. Konata hadn't come back out of the kitchen other than to bring out plates of food to customers. Those few times, Konata had flashed Kagami the same smile as before, something that was prominent enough that Kagami looked up from her reading and smiled back, giving a sympathetic look. Kagami looked over to Hiyori's table, but saw she wasn't there. It was then she realized that Patricia and Hiyori were both still singing. _Whoa, they've been singing for..._ Kagami looked to the clock. _An hour! _Kagami shouted in her head. She had never sung for an hour, but she figured it was probably difficult.

Hiyori and Patricia were both sweating and panting. Their throats were raw and would normally hurt, but they were both happy to have been that close to the other for so long singing together. A blush of heat from the performance and of both happiness and embarrassment was across both their faces. Hiyori and Patricia both bowed and exited the stage.

"That was so much fun!" Patricia shouted.

"I know, right? That's the most fun I've had in a long time!" Hiyori huffed excitedly. Konata came out.

"Good job you guys, you were singing for weeks!" Konata shouted.

"It was only an hour." Kagami sighed, but smiled. "You out here for good?" Kagami asked.

"Yep yep!" Konata smiled. She walked over and sat down. "I double timed it back there so I could have the rest of the time off to spend with Kagamin!" Konata threw her arms up again. Kagami involuntarily giggled in her head. She could admit it, Konata was very cute sometimes.

"Can I get you anything Hiyori?" Patricia asked.

"No thanks!" Hiyori said quickly, not wanting to be a burden, even if it was her friend's job.

"Are you sure? We were singing for a long time, I think I need a drink myself." Patricia said.

"Well, if it's on your way, I guess a melon soda would be nice." Hiyori said.

"One melon soda coming up!" Patricia smiled as she hurried into the kitchen.

"So how have those two been?" Konata asked Kagami.

"They've been having fun together! Why, what's up?" Kagami asked.

"Patty has a crush on Hiyori." Konata told Kagami. "You think Hiyori might want to go out with her?" Konata asked.

"I dunno, they seem to be really close to each other, every time one of them upped the ante with, say, holding a hand or pressing a cheek together to get a better sound, the other responded in the same way." Kagami commented.

"What do you think of that?" Konata asked.

"About what?" Kagami asked.

"About girls dating like that!" Konata clarified.

"Well... I think if two people love each other, they should be able to date each other." Kagami said. Konata cheered loudly in her head. She had a chance! Patricia soon returned with the bottle of melon soda. She offered the soda to Hiyori, who took a drink, easily a fourth of the bottle being drained. She put the drink down.

"Ah~..." She smiled.

"May I?" Patricia asked.

"What?" Hiyori asked. Patricia took the bottle and took a swig. Hiyori blushed as Patricia downed another quarter of the bottle. She set it down on the table.

"Ah~... Thank you." Patricia exhaled in pleasure.

"N-no problem..." Hiyori stuttered, almost getting a nosebleed. She didn't know if Patricia realized what she had done, the ever embarrassing Indirect Kiss. Truth is, yes. Yes she did. As the end of the party drew near, Patty and Konata sighed as they realized they would soon have to say goodbye to their love for the night, and would be spending Christmas without them. They ushered everyone out, very reluctantly including Kagami and Hiyori.

"Hey Patty!" Konata shouted to her friend.

"What's up Konata?" Patricia asked.

"Why don't you take off for tonight, I can hold down the fort here!" Konata offered a moment later, when the party was over.

"You sure?" Patricia asked.

"Absolutely! Merry Christmas!" Konata smiled. Patricia smiled back.

"Merry Christmas Senpai, thank you!" She shouted as she followed the crowd out. Konata sighed.

"Go get her." Konata smiled.

Patricia ran out and saw Hiyori walking to her house slowly. She looked a weird mix of sad and happy. "Hiyori!" Patricia shouted. Hiyori jumped and spun to her fellow Otaku and smiled widely.

"Hey Patty, what's up?" Hiyori asked, stopping.

"Well... They let me go, probably to spend time with my family, but..." Patricia trailed off.

"But what?" Hiyori asked.

"My family is back in America, I live alone here..." Patricia said with a tone of melancholy. Hiyori smiled.

"Patty, would you like to come spend Christmas at my house? We'd love to have you." Hiyori offered.

"I would love to!" Patricia smiled, jumping forward a little.

"Well, let's go!" Hiyori smiled. They arrived at her house. "Hey mom, dad, my friend Patty was alone on Christmas, is it okay if she spends it with us?" Hiyori called out as they entered.

"Certainly! The more the merrier!" A voice rang from the living room.

"Thank you so much!" Hiyori shouted with gratitude. "Would you like something to drink?" Hiyori asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" Patricia asked.

"Would you like some juice?" Hiyori asked, eager to make this Christmas as enjoyable as possible for the blonde she loved so.

"Sure, thank you!" Patricia chimed.

"No problem, you got me a drink earlier! You can head up to my room, dinner is already over unfortunately." Hiyori said. "We can have a sleep over!" She shouted excitedly.

"Totally!" Patricia shouted. She walked up to the room of her love and looked around. She saw a sketch pad and decided to take a look while she waited. She flipped it open to see Yutaka and Minami in a rather... embarrassing position that Patricia could easily tell had been hard to draw because of the nose bleed Hiyori MUST have had. She flipped to see a picture of Yutaka holding onto Minami outside what looked to be a hotel. She flipped again to see something completely different. She blushed a deep carmine.

"Hey, I hope you like-..." Hiyori came in the door and saw her sketch pad in Patricia's hand. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" Hiyori screamed as she ran over and snatched the book from the blonde's hands, closing the book on the picture of the nude American.

"Hiyori... I..." Patricia stuttered.

"Patty, I'm sor-mph!" Hiyori was cut off as Patricia crashed her lips onto the Otaku's. Hiyori quickly gave into the blonde's will as she swept her tongue across Hiyori's lip, at which point Hiyori gave access. Patricia could have sworn the artist tasted of caramel. Patricia didn't have a second thought about thrusting her tongue into the girl's mouth and, after subduing her tongue, explored a bit. It was a full thirty seconds before they broke for air. "Patty..." Hiyori huffed.

"I love you Hiyori." Patricia said between pants. Hiyori looked into Patricia's eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She said nothing, but kissed her instead. They continued to make out in a fashion similar to earlier and Patricia led them to the bed. She laid Hiyori down without breaking their kiss and laid next to her, hands held and fingers interlaced. The juice was never drank nor needed.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Konata<strong>

"Alright guys, I'm heading out!" Konata shouted as she walked out, throwing her scarf around her neck.

"Thank for the help Konata!" One of the generic workers waved. Konata got out and started down the stairs, contemplating calling Kagami to see if she could maybe visit for Christmas. She was certain that her father would understand her wanting to spend time with the girl she loved, she had told him a while ago and his reaction was a little more than ecstatic. She pulled out her phone as she got to the door of the building, but froze before she left. She couldn't do it, Kagami was probably already asleep. Should she try anyway? Then she risked waking Kagami up and making her mad. Konata sighed as she opened the door.

"Oh, Konata!" Kagami turned around from where she sat on the stairs leading to the sidewalk.

"Kagami? What are you doing here?" Konata asked, completely and utterly bewildered.

"We-well... I... don't know. It's not what it looks like; I wasn't waiting for you or anything!" Kagami shouted. Konata looked down beside where Kagami had been sitting to see several hot chocolates, all empty. Konata, though it was still cold enough to snow, felt warm from the emotion of the moment. "So don't get the wr-wrong ide-" Kagami was cut off as Konata took her hand in between hers. She felt how very cold they were.

"Thank you Kagami." Konata smiled, pulling the Tsundere into a hug. In one swift movement, Konata wrapped her scarf around her and Kagami's neck. "Now we can both be warm!" Konata smiled to Kagami. It was a smile Kagami had never seen Konata give before, one of such indescribable beauty and happiness that Kagami was, in that moment and despite having much fewer layers on, warmer than Konata. Kagami realized why she felt happy when Konata hugged her, why she didn't pull away anymore and why she could only reject the girl's wild accusations of matrimony with a halfhearted response. "Can I make it up to you?" Konata asked.

"Yeah. Ma...Make sure you're free next Christmas..." Kagami blushed luminescently.

"Hm~? Why, why?" Konata asked, her smile rising in the middle.

_She's really gonna make me say it, isn't she? I hope she doesn't laugh. I couldn't take it..._ Kagami felt a pit of fear attack her stomach. "Because... Because I want to spend Christmas with... with..." Kagami started. Konata, who had gotten ready to metaphorically pounce on Kagami with her comment, was suddenly cut to the quip.

"With?" Konata urged the Tsundere to continue.

"With... You." Kagami looked down at Konata. "I want to spend Christmas with... the girl I've fallen in love with Konata." Kagami said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kagamin... Why are you crying?" Konata asked, concerned.

"Because I know you can't feel the same way! You always play, you're never serious, you'r-" Kagami was cut off as Konata kissed her. It was a quick kiss.

"I love you too Kagami." Konata smiled, one that betrayed her nearly unfathomable joy. "With all my heart." Konata kissed Kagami again, this one lasting much longer. As they broke, Kagami smiled and stroked Konata's cheek.

"Konata?" Kagami asked.

"Yes Kagami?" Konata asked.

"Would you... like to come to my house for Christmas?" Kagami asked, blushing. She didn't mean anything dirty by it, but she knew the Otaku would probably end up trying something dirty and perverted. Kagami, however, would win the resulting bout. She would make sure her Konata would... enjoy herself quite a bit. Yes. Quite a bit...

"I would love nothing more." Konata smiled. They pecked each other on the lips one more time, and walked to Kagami's house, hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>After section<strong>

Hey everyone, what did you think? This took me about 5-6 hours to type up, but I ended up doing it all in one sitting! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A Moe Christmas

Hello everyone, I hope you all liked the last one! Please review on both of these! By the way, this one has some... suggestive themes in it. Without further ado, I present... A Moe Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>POV Yutaka<strong>

"Minami-chan, it's our first Christmas together!" Yutaka chimed as she arrived at her girlfriend's house. Minami smiled.

"Yes it is." She welcomed Yutaka into her home.

"I hope we have a white Christmas!" Yutaka chimed as she entered Minami's house.

_She's so cute..._Minami thought to herself, a blush coming across her face a she beheld the concentrated packet of moe that was the girl she had fallen in love with only a year ago. She had been so happy when Yutaka started her confession, though it did lead to an... odd scenario. _I think Konata-senpai called it a "flag"... Whatever that means..._Minami thought back.

**A few months ago**

"What is it Yu-chan?" Minami asked. Yutaka had led her to a bench in the park and turned around, her face a deep carmine.

"Mi-Mi-Minami-chan..." Yutaka stuttered.

"Yu-chan, are you okay? Do you want me to call an ambulance, are you feeling well?" Minami asked in, what was for her, a panic, holding a hand to her love's forehead.

"Minami-chan, I'm okay... I just need to get this out..." Yutaka said, turning her head up to face her love.

"What is it Yu-chan?" Minami asked again.

"I... I love..." Yutaka started to sway a bit.

"Yu-chan!" Minami knelt to start to catch Yutaka.

"...you." Yutaka muttered. At that moment, Minami was both the happiest she had ever been, and the most worried. Yutaka had lost consciousness and Minami had to catch her. Minami started running in a blind panic for the closest place she could find that Yutaka might be able to rest. She found a building that she saw was a hotel. She ran in.

"Quickly, I need a room, my... girlfriend-" Minami, despite the situation, did garner a good amount of joy from giving the small girl that title. "- She collapsed and needs to rest!" Minami said.

"Second floor, first room on the right!" The person behind the counter said with a smile as they handed Minami the key to said room.

"Thank you!" Minami dropped money on the counter and grabbed the keys, running up the room. She got in and laid Yutaka on the bed. _It looks like she just collapsed until the stress of confessing, the chill in the air probably didn't help either..._ Minami looked Yutaka over. _She should be okay after a little while._ She sighed in relief. The worry took it's toll and Minami collapsed on the bed. She fell asleep, her last thought being, _She is cute when she's asleep..._

"Minami-chan..." She heard Yutaka call. She sounded extremely embarrassed. Minami pushed herself up and looked at her tiny love. Said love's face was an even deeper red then during her confession.

"Yu-chan, I love you too." Minami leaned down and kissed her moe packet. Yutaka's embarrassment seemed to escalate.

"Minami-chan, I love you, but... isn't this a bit much so suddenly?" Yutaka asked.

"Hm?" Minami hummed, a question mark appearing above her head. She looked around. She was suddenly VERY aware of exactly where they were. A blush that resembled Yutaka's made it's way across her face. "Yu-chan, I promise I didn't mean to bring you to a..." Minami started, but couldn't quite get the words out.

"Um... It's... okay Minami-chan... It's just a surprise is all... If it's with you..." Yutaka looked at Minami, who looked back with love. As they got nearer, a man banged on the door.

"Your time is up!" He shouted. Yutaka and Minami sighed, parted, and left the room. Minami wasn't sure they could face anyone they knew after this, even if none of them knew about it. As they walked out of the building, Yutaka on the arm of Minami with a little heart in between them in mid-air, Konata and Kagami were walking by on their way to who knows where. Konata looked over and almost got a nosebleed as her catgrin widened to probably it's widest ever.

"Oh~! What are you two doing coming out of a love hotel?" Konata chimed.

"I-I-I-I- Onee-chan, what are you doing here?" Yutaka whined. "It's not what it looks like!"

"I'm bringing Kagamin here of course! What do you thin-" Konata was cut off as Kagami smashed her over the head with a power punch.

"YOU ARE NOT!" Kagami shouted.

"Yutaka collapsed and this was the first place I found. I didn't pay attention to where we were going, this was the first place that looked like it had anything..." Minami blushed, being unable speak until now. Konata's face suddenly turned somber.

"Yu-chan collapsed? Why? What happened? Are you okay?" Konata rushed over and put a hand to Yutaka's forehead. "Yu-chan, you're burning up!" Konata shouted.

"'Cause you embarrassed the poor girl!" Kagami shouted.

"It was mostly the pressure of confessing I guess..." Yutaka mumbled.

"She's okay, I checked." Minami said.

"Finally confessed?" Konata asked. Yutaka blushed again.

"Bu-bu-but I never told you!" Yutaka shouted.

"You were pretty obvious for each other." Kagami smirked. The two blushed deeper, an embarrassed look coming across their face.

"Anyways, we gotta go! We're going to Gamers!" Konata cheered.

"Bye senpai..." Minami mumbled. The two older girls left, revealing Hiyori behind them with a nosebleed, fiercely drawing. Noticing she was caught, she apologized quickly and ran away, causing Yutaka and Minami to sweatdrop simultaneously. Yutaka looked up to her lover and grabbed her hand.

"Minami-chan... wanna finish up at my house?" Yutaka asked, her face the color of rosewood. Minami looked back to her tiny moe lover.

"Yes... Very much so..." She nodded with an equally red face as the two walked to Yutaka's house.

**Back in normal time**

"So what do you wanna do Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked.

"You." Minami said before she put thought into the question. Her face suddenly turned carmine.

"A-alright..." Yutaka had hoped for as much, but for it to be put so... bluntly... had caught her off guard. Yutaka and Minami went to the bigger girl's room and closed the door, hoping Minami's mom wouldn't hear them.

_It certainly will be a white Christmas._ Minami smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>POV Tsukasa<strong>

Tsukasa walked up and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Tsukasa heard from inside. The door opened quickly to reveal Miyuki. "You could come. I'm so glad Tsu-chan." Miyuki smiled to the girl.

"I'm so glad you invited me Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa chimed.

"Please come in." Miyuki gestured to the inside of her house. Tsukasa cheerfully walked in. "Can I get you anything Tsu-chan?" Miyuki asked.

"No thank you Yuki-chan, I'm just happy to spend Christmas with you." Tsukasa smiled sweetly, loving life for the moment she could spend with the moe goddess. They had confessed to having feelings for each other, though it also wasn't anything exactly permanent yet. However, they HAD gotten as far as the young couple across the street. They had "Experimented" a few times, as they had taken to calling it. Just about every day now, Tsukasa had come to visit Miyuki to experiment, since her own house was always so cluttered with people and she didn't have the... tools that Miyuki had. Luckily, Miyuki's mom often laid in the living room and fallen asleep on the couch with the TV on, so they didn't often need to worry about what sound they made.

"I'm sorry Tsu-chan, but I believe I'm happier to spend it with you." Miyuki said competitively.

"Let's just settle for we're happy to see each other on Christmas." Tsukasa suggested.

"Agreed. So what would you like to do... or "try"?" Miyuki asked.

"Let's save that for later Yuki-chan..." Tsukasa blushed. She regained her composure a bit. "Let's bake cookies!" She said excitedly. Miyuki smiled at the airhead she was confident she was in love with.

"Let's." Miyuki eyesmiled as the two walked into the kitchen. "I feel the need to warn you though, I'm not much of a cook..." Miyuki bowed an apology, though she knew it was overly formal for their situation.

"It's okay Yuki-chan, I just wanna make them because it's fun!" Tsukasa chimed. Hearing her love so happy made Miyuki feel joy as well.

"Very well. Let's make all that we can!" Miyuki said, a fire in her voice as she became determined to make the person of her affection happy during the holiday.

"Yeah!" Tsukasa pumped her fist. The two set to work and, for hours, did nothing but "bake" cookies. And of course, when baking cookies, it's obvious that some cookie dough will get on their cheeks. And on their breasts, which by chance they had "accidentally" removed their shirt and bra for a moment after making sure Miyuki's mom was indeed asleep. And that led to dough getting put on other... assorted places. And all that dough had to be cleaned off, right? And it all had to be eaten, right? So the way they figured it, they were killing two birds with one stone! After several hours, all of the ingredients for making cookies was gone and not a single cookie had been baked. The two girls laid on the floor of the now messy kitchen, naked and panting. "Yuki-chan~! I'm tired now..." Tsukasa yawned.

"But we still have so much to do..." Miyuki said. _I like baking cookies with Tsu-chan._ Miyuki decided.

"Can we at least go to your room? There's more stuff to do in there, I think we ran out of cookie dough." Tsukasa observed as she looked about, from the bowl that had held the unbaked cookies to the clothes that were strewn about the floor. Miyuki got up and walked quietly over to the door and peeked through it. Her mother was still asleep on the couch, which was fortunate because the two had discovered that baking cookies was a rather noisy venture. "Quickly, let's go wash up before we go to my room so we don't make everything dirty in there." Miyuki motioned as she started picking up clothes. Tsukasa did the same and dashed up the stairs. After they had passed through the living room, Yukari began to giggle.

_I don't think she could have chosen a cuter girlfriend! _She giggled in her head as she reopened her eyes.

Miyuki and Tsukasa got into the bathroom and started the water. They started to wash each other, but of course after a while they stopped using the shower itself. They "showered" each other for another hour before they actually go into the warm bath to simply soak. The two laid next to each other in the bath, exhausted. They laid there for about twenty minutes, allowing themselves a long soak to let any stress flow out and to catch their breath. "Yuki-chan, we still have to experiment..." Tsukasa panted.

"I know Tsu-chan..." Miyuki panted next to her lover.

"If we keep this up, we won't have any energy to do that..." Tsukasa muttered.

"Think we should go now?" Miyuki asked.

"Sure, let's go see what's in your room. Let's experiment a little later." Tsukasa said as they got up from the bath.

"Very well. We can do whatever you want Tsu-chan." Miyuki said as they grabbed their clothes, left the bathroom and headed for the room of the moe goddess. The two got in and closed the door. "Would you like to play a game of Shogi?" Miyuki asked.

"But Yuki-chan~! You always beat me at that!" Tsukasa whined. "At least give me a handicap!" She said, already knowing she would lose anyway. She knew it was Miyuki's favorite game and they had baked cookies at Tsukasa's request, so the airhead figured she could grin and bear losing to her lover a couple dozen times. Miyuki set up the board.

"Very well, how about a six piece handicap?" Miyuki suggested as she pulled off the appropriate pieces. Tsukasa smiled.

"Alright, let's play!" Tsukasa smiled as she and Miyuki started concentrating on the game. Tsukasa made her first move and Miyuki set her brain to work. Miyuki was still for ten minutes, barely even blinking. This gave Tsukasa ample amounts of time to study her lover in more detail. One fact about Miyuki seemed to shine out above all except for her voluptuous breasts that had often entertained Tsukasa for hours on end. The fact that they were still naked is what had caught Tsukasa's attention. In the decision making process of their next activity, Tsukasa had forgotten about it. Suddenly, Miyuki made her move. Every time Tsukasa would move after that, Miyuki would smile, nod to herself, and move, all in the span of several seconds.

"Tsumi." Miyuki smiled. Tsukasa yawned as Miyuki had completely trounced her once again.

"Yuki-chan~! Let's experiment!" Tsukasa got up.

"Very well Tsu-chan." Miyuki smiled. She enjoyed playing Shogi, she got a true chance to test herself. She had predicted every move Tsukasa had made in those initial ten minutes. The two approached where they usually experimented, but Tsukasa halted a bit. "Are you okay Tsu-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just don't want what happened last time to happen this time." Tsukasa's got a fearful look.

"Yes, that was a rather messy situation. But now we know how to avoid doing that." Miyuki reminded her lover.

"And we also know how not make such big... explosions." Tsukasa giggled.

"True, let's not do that." Miyuki sweatdropped as she remembered the third time. Her mother had almost caught them in the middle of their experiments. "Let's also hope it isn't too... you know."

"Oh yeah, that was really stinky!" Tsukasa muttered fearfully. "I don't wanna ever do that again!" She backed up a bit.

"It's okay Tsu-chan, I'm here. Remember?" She smiled at the airhead, who smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess it will be alright. Are you ready?" She asked Miyuki. Said Moe Goddess nodded.

"When you are. Let's get our aprons and goggles on." Miyuki said as she and Tsukasa did just that. They reached for the first beaker with what seemed a volatile liquid in it. "Now, we just pour this liquid into this one..." Miyuki explained as they experimented. And so the night continued for them for several hours. "Okay, let's try this one." Miyuki took the lead and grabbed four different liquids. She started mixing at such a speed, Tsukasa had a hard time keeping up between the stirring, the little "poof"s that Miyuki said each time she poured a beaker into another and the actual pouring itself. Finally, it was finished. It smelled very sweet.

"What is it Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Miyuki blushed.

"This is what is known as an aphrodisiac." Miyuki explained.

"Oh~... What's it do?" Tsukasa asked. "Is it okay to drink?" She asked. Miyuki smiled.

"Depends. Were you having fun earlier?" Miyuki asked.

"During the cookie baking and the bath?" Tsukasa asked.

"Mhm." Miyuki nodded.

"Loads!" Tsukasa cheered, meaning it literally as well.

"Then it's very good to drink." Miyuki handed it to Tsukasa.

"This makes us want to have more fun?" Tsukasa asked.

"Mhm." Miyuki nodded. Honestly, there was nothing in the beaker but several kinds of sugar and a hint of lemon. She had a lot of chemicals there and she did indeed know how to make a rather powerful aphrodisiac from them, but she hadn't the heart to do that to poor Tsukasa.

"Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa looked up to Miyuki.

"Yes Tsu-chan?" Miyuki looked back.

"Merry Christmas." Tsukasa smiled sweetly as she drank and the placebo took effect.

"Merry Christma-!" Miyuki was rather suddenly dragged to her bed as Tsukasa started to have her fun. Miyuki was having quite a bit as well. The rest of their night was spent as thus.

* * *

><p><strong>Aftersection<strong>

What did you think? Got a bit crazy with Miyuki and Tsukasa, I even asked them to tone it down for the camera. Sheesh. Please tell me what you think, I hope I did a good job and don't forget to review!


	3. Well, this is embarrassing

Well this is embarrassing...

It has been brought to my attention that the Konami story in the first chapter of this story has been done almost to the letter. There's a fan manga that I must have read a few years ago by Eunos Press and, amid them, had a manga called "A very maidenly holy night, perhaps". Now, this didn't include several things that I have in Christmas Tales, as it was only a Konami manga, however, that doesn't vindicate me. I sincerely apologize, copying their work was NOT my intention. I searched my computers and couldn't find it, like I usually do to make sure I'm not copying anything I've read, but it must have gotten wiped out along with the rest of my things back before chapter 19 of Luckier Star. Because of the differences, between Hiyori and Patricia, Tsukasa and Miyuki, and Minami and Yutaka (The last of which I'm told rung a bell, which I hope doesn't mean it's the same case as with Konami in the first chapter), and several things that happen in my version, I hope it's okay if I don't delete this story. Again, I apologize and hope you all understand. I don't remember reading it and I didn't consciously copy them.


End file.
